Vantas Twins
by dsmedina52766
Summary: Karkat and Kankri were known as the Vantas twins. That was until Karkat was being hunted and forced to fake his own death and send Kankri into hiding. His friend Sollux isn't buying the act though. And Cronus is getting rather suspicious of "Kankri". Can they sort everything out or will someone blow their cover? SolKat and CroKri (Maybe)
1. Death

Blood.

It's surrounding me as I lay here in the middle of the road. I can only watch as the driver drives away leaving me here. I'm going to die today. Karkat Vantas is going to die.

I hear the sirens in the distance but the paramedics are too late. I was dead the minute I got hit.

I can hear my twin brother screaming for me to hang on. He's lying.

I'm being lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled into the ambulance. I watch as they check me over. But it's no use I'm dead. Sirens are blaring, screams and yelling slowly fade away as the ambulance drives away. I'm on the road to death and my brother knows it, he squeezes my hand reassuringly and I know the truth now. Karkat isn't getting out of this alive.

I am rushed to the emergency room. I heard all the commotion around me as my brother was dragged away and two other doctors took over. They took me to a room and shut the door. I instantly sat up.

"Alright tell me." I started. "Do I have any major wounds or not?"

One of the doctors shook her head and took off her mask. Her name is Porrim. I don't know her that well but my brother does. She's pretty and like a mother, kind of like one of Karkat's friends.

"Are you ready for this? There is no going back." She asked reminding me of my mission. I just nodded.

"Too bad we can't sea that crabby little Vantas anymore." The second doctor said. What was her name? Meenah? Yeah that sounds right.

"Hopefully when this shit is over you can." I said calmly.

They both nodded and treated my wounds. All minor of course. When they were done I laid back and thought of the life I'm leaving behind. My friends, Terezi Pyrope. She was a close friend and hopefully will be forever. Kanaya Maryam. She was the girl I mentioned earlier. She's like a sister and always there for me through hard times. Gamzee Makara. Even if he was high all the damn time he was still a great friend. And Sollux Captor. He was my best friend for the longest time and I think I'll miss him the most.

I took a deep breath and ended my life.

"Hey Porrim, Meenah." I nodded. "My name is Kankri Vantas."


	2. First day

"Young Vantas you're going to be late for school!"

Shit! I slept in too late! I instantly shot out of bed put on some clothes and rushed to the bathroom. I make my hair decently presentable or a least better then the mess it is and run downstairs. My brother said something but I ignored him. I grabbed a granola bar and my book bag and ran out the door waving to my brother. I quickly ran to school while I ate which was a bad idea on my part. Once I reached the school my stomach hurt like hell.

This I going to be a great "first day."

I jammed everything into my locker before being tackled from behind.

"HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!" I looked at the girl on my back.

"Heheheh Karkles! I knew you weren't dead!" She giggled and got off.

Shit I have to keep the act. I try to make myself look depressed and it seemed to have worked. "Karkat..." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh you aren't Karkles." The girl looked saddened. "Well you do smell like him."

"Smell?" I ask raising a brow even though I already know.

"Yeah I'm blind."

"Oh." I acted like I'm thinking. "T-Terezi?"

She giggled slightly. "Oh so you know me!"

"Yeah Karkat used to talk about you." I sighed.

"Oh he did."

I nod. "Yeah. I should get to class."

"Wait what's your name!" Terezi called to me as I started running to my class.

"It's Kankri!" I called back. And I turned to my first classroom. Room 413- English. I quickly walk in to see everyone's eyes on me and mumbles. That's just great. However one voice stood out from the rest.

"K-KK!"


	3. I can't do it

I know that voice. I cant act like I do though. I want to talk to him so much but I cant. Damn this is harder than I thought. I hear the bell ring and the teacher stands up from her desk.

"Everyone this is our new student. Kankri Vantas." She announces gesturing to me. I give a shy wave even though I know most of the people here are assholes. She lightly pats my back. "You may take a seat next to Sollux Captor in the back." She leans closer and whispers. "He might be a little snappy. His best friend died and he hasn't really been the same."

"I'll keep that in mind. I whisper back and walk over to the empty desk next to Sollux. He scowls at me and lays his head on his desk. I open my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. What do I even tell him? Sollux says something I cant hear and it sounds like he's starting to cry.

"Who the hell are you and where is KK?" Sollux asks after awhile I can tell he's trying not to cry.

"Who's this 'KK' you keep talking about." Sollux looks even more hurt once I say that. I'm starting to regret saying that.

"Karkat Vantas. He is-" Sollux quickly corrects himself. "He was my best friend."

"Oh..." I turn to the teacher at the class who is just going on and on about some boring shit I probably won't remember or need to know in the future. Why they even teach it is mystery. I laid my head on my desk and tried to tune her out. I feel a tug on my jacket and look over at Sollux who hands me a note and looks back at the teacher.

'you're name ii2 kankrii riight?' I'll never get why he writes like that. I quickly scribble something down and throw it back at him.

'YEAH AND?'

'you look ju2t liike kk.'

'WELL WE ARE TWINS.'

'or you actually are him.' What? How did he?

'NO I'M NOT I KNOW YOU MISS HIM AND I'M SORRY. BUT I'M NOT KARKAT.'

'but you have two be! no one el2e wriite2 liike thii2 or even ii2 a2 2hort a2 him!' He's not buying it. This is bad.

'I'M NOT KARKAT!' I throw it back at him.

"Vantas, Captor! Stop passing notes at once!" The teacher yells.

"Yes mam." we both say in unison.

I lay my head down and just go through the conversation in my head. If Sollux finds out I'm not Kankri it could lead to a lot of trouble. But it hurts not to tell him. Why though? It never hurt me this much to tell anyone else.

* * *

-Kankri's POV-

I walked around the empty house looking for some source of entertainment. A book would be nice but I have read all the ones that we have. I have to remember to ask Karkat for some new ones. I hear my phone go off. That's odd no one really texts me anymore. Not like anyone really did but still. I get it off the table and check the message.

'hey doll wvant to get some drinks? ;)' Of course it's Cronus Ampora.

'I ap9l9gize 6ut I cann9t g9 with y9u t9 get "drinks" I find them highly triggering since they lead t9 alc9h9l a6use and w9rse things such as vi9lence and sexual interc9urse. As much as I w9uld like t9 spend time with you I find getting "drinks" highly triggering and I h9pe I haven't triggered y9u in any way.' I keep this as brief as I can since a lot of people say I lecture to much and I wouldn't want to trigger anyone.

'alright wvell wve could just hang out somewvhere like maybe the park.'

'Yes that w9uld 6e l9vely. S9 what time sh9uld we meet?'

'howv does 3 sound?' Three sounds like a good time I don't have anything to do anyways.

'That s9unds nice, I'll see y9u s99n Cr9nus.'

'yeah see you later!'

I shut my phone and sigh. Somehow talking to Cronus always makes me feel better as long as he's not triggering anybody, mostly me.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I hear a familiar voice yell from the door. Karkat must have gotten home early.

"Yes what is it young Vantas?" I ask, he seems worried.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep up this act!" He says in his usual loud tone.

"What do you mean, it's only been one day. Surely nothing has trig-"

"It's Sollux." Karkat cut me off.

"Oh, and what seems to be the problem?" I don't see how anything could be wrong yet.

"I cant lie to him! It hurts me more than anything!" He's upset. Now I get it. If it was Cronus I wouldn't want to lie to him like this.

"I don't know what to tell you other than trust your instinct. If you really think he's ready to know then tell him. But also make sure he won't tell anyone. I don't want you dying for real, if you did that wou-"

"I got it I got it!" He cut me off yet again. He tossed his book bag to the side and started going upstairs. "I'm going to sleep."

"But it's only 2."

"I'm tired." I hear a door slam. I hope Karkat doesn't get too upset and blow our cover. We could both end up dead if worse comes to worse.


End file.
